Thundergun
The Thunder Gun a Soviet-created weapon in Kino der Toten and Dead Ops Arcade. It is a cannon-shaped weapon that fires directional blasts of incredibly strong wind, essentially an extremely powerful shotgun. It has no iron sight. It appears to be able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards. Those who are not killed by the wind blast are thrown backwards. The Thundergun holds two rounds in a magazine, and holds twelve reserve rounds. The Pack-a-Punched form is called the "Zeus Cannon". It has an increased magazine size of 4 and carries 24 reserve rounds. It has increased damage, range and radius, now knocking over and slightly damaging zombies off screen. The Thunder Gun is most important during the later rounds as it is useful for clearing large groups of zombies in order to reach a downed teammate or make an escape. It is often used as a reserve weapon, as it has a low amount of ammunition and has a slow reload. When combined with Speed Cola, it can be used as a great 'run and gun' weapon. Trivia *﻿When Richtofen obtains this weapon, he may sometimes refer to it as the DG-3. *This is not a usable gun on "Five", probably because players could easily take out the thief with it. *The "Zeus Cannon" is an obvious reference to the Greek god, Zeus, King of the Gods, who was said to hurl thunderbolts from his hands. *The Thundergun is the only Wonder Weapon, when upgraded, that doesn't keep part of it's name. (e.g. Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, Porter's X2 Ray Gun, Winter's Fury) *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is the wrong spelling in Russian for "Warning." (which correctly is spelled предострежение) *If some zombies are not hit directly with the aerial blast, it is possible to see them get back up slowly. *The two red glowing lights on the front of the canister when loaded into the gun indicate how many shots are left in the magazine. *When you look at a person holding the Thundergun, they look like a camera man, which is interesting because the map "Kino Der Toten", the only map which features the Thundergun, is a movie theater. *Richtofen states that this weapon was invented by Ludvig Maxis, but was deliberately hidden from him. This may be a generalization to the whole of Group 935, but if true this is the third wonder weapon to have an associated character, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. *Only one person can have the Thundergun at a time. However, if the player who has the Thundergun upgrades it to the Zeus Cannon, the Thundergun is once again possible to obtain from the Mystery Box. *In Kino der Toten, when Richtofen gets the Thundergun out of the mystery box he says, "Could it be? The DG-3!" This statement indicates the Thundergun could be the DG-3 and the Wunderwaffe JZ DG-3 is merely named as such, however, since Richtofen is only guessing and the pack-a-punch machine does name weapons accurately (a H.Porter was reported to be working on a better Raygun and the upgraded raygun has his name in it being Porter's X2 Raygun) thus it is more likely that this is not the DG-3 but rather a new weapon entirely. *When you tactically reload in the mission "Numbers" the magazine seems to just disappear from the gun rather than taking it out. *The Thundergun and the Ray Gun are the only Wonder Weapons that can be found in campaign. These are also the only two Wonder Weapons to have an official pick-up icon. *In a book by Rudolf Lusar called The German Weapons and Secret Weapons of World War Two and Their Development, a weapon very similar to this one is described. It was said to shatter wooden boards at a range of 200 yards by using jets of compressed air. It was also ready to use at an engagement at a bridge over the Elbe in 1945, but was not actually used. *When the black cassette tape is inserted into the second recorder, some sounds from GKNOVA6 play. The song that is played is called Damned *Unlike the Ray Gun in "Little Resistance," the Thundergun cannot be picked up more than once for unlimited ammo. *The Thundergun deals no friendly fire damage in "Numbers", saving you from accidental civilian kills. *The Thundergun has been known to rip body parts off of Russians, in the Campaign, instead of launching them backwards. *There is an unusable Thundergun in a metal locker in Five. It is in the same room as the unusable Winter's Howl and Death Machine. *Killing zombies with the Thundergun can result in the dead zombies twitching on other people's screens, as if they are still alive. *The Thundergun can also be found in the mystery box on the Black Ops version of Nacht der Untoten. *The Thundergun is a good use on Kino der Toten when you are on high levels and need to link the Teleporter pads. *One of Kennedy's unused quotes states "Maybe this came from the Groom Lake Program". Area 51 is built over Groom Lake suggesting that the Thundergun may be American technology stolen by the Russians. *On the Wii and Xbox 360 version, when the Thundergun is being used, the Russians start screaming like zombies. *In 'Numbers' whenever you reload you will hear a zombie scream (Confirmed for Xbox 360). *The Thundergun could have been created by the Ascension scientists. *The 3rd person holding animation does not use the foregrip. *The Thundergun is not a guaranteed one-hit-kill. Zombies that are at the very edge of its range can survive the shockwave and stand back up. *Ironically, the Thundergun doesn't shoot out thunder, it instead shoots out jets of compressed air pressure. *There is a glitch on zombies that if you get downed while reloading the thundergun and someone revives you, you will get back up with no weapon in your hands and will be allowed to buy a third weapon *If the player turns off ragdoll effects, zombies will not fly backwards when shot, just fall as if they were taken out by convenntional weapons. Inconsistency Although Richtofen refers to the Thunder Gun as possibly being the DG-3, the Pack-a-Punched version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is known as the DG-3 JZ. However, since Richtofen stated the gun was deliberately hidden from him, he may not know what the Thunder Gun is really called. It also has Russian writing on it, although Group 935 -- the group which made the Thunder Gun -- was a Nazi organization, although, considering Dr. Steiner and Dragovich worked together in the campaign, it is not without plausibility that the Thunder Gun was a co-operative project, or that the Russians stole it. This inconsistency may potentially be because the Pack-a-Punched weapons do not have 'official' names in real life, and so the displayed names are 'nicknames' for the weapons given by the characters, or that the names are not canon. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Kino der Toten